


The Blade of the Revenant

by ebsmith



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Character Death, Cults, Human Sacrifice, Humor, Intrigue, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mannimoon, Necromancy, One True Pairing, Politics, Silly, True Love, death is not the end, lol, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebsmith/pseuds/ebsmith
Summary: Vanus Galerion is but a simple thrall.This silly thing was born of me musing over what kind of sweet new artifact I’d like for my Skyrim game, which led to thinking about the Oblivion Mages Guild quest and how that bit with Traven made absolutely no sense to me. That, coupled with my obsession with these two and... you get the idea.Can also be considered a tiny sequel to "The Battle is Vanus's Idea".
Relationships: Vanus Galerion/Mannimarco
Kudos: 9





	The Blade of the Revenant

"I don’t suppose you'll miss him will you? He isn’t really you, you know. He certainly doesn’t have your love of the body that’s for sure! Can you believe he called me ill preserved? Me!"

"..."

Vanus giggles at the shiver he feels in the violet light. "Oh Marco, I'm tired. I know what I said before, but well, won’t you have me still? Another choice. Another two ways to go. I understand now, I really do. I saw the Break. Ours only lasted a few days you know, but that was more than enough. I can’t imagine 1008 years of that. No wonder you went insane!"

"..."

"Oh, stop that! You know it’s true. You - both of you - are quite insane. And so am I. And all of the Gods as well. We are all mad, absolutely mad."

"..."

"How are you enjoying Traven by the way? Heh. He seems to have been terribly misinformed about how the Colossal black gem actually works. And so was our latest Hero I suppose. He seems to be a good egg though. Certainty less of a bastard elitist than Traven anyhow. And with Raminus in place as his advisor, he is sure to be kept in line, at least for a while. So are you proud of me Marco? I say you couldn’t have done a better job yourself, could you?"

"..."

"Hah! I thought not. Alas, it is nearly dawn and I must sleep. There's still so much to be done! Eight days my love. I will be with you then."

* * *

"My Lord, you leave us?"  
"No, no. I am not your Lord, I am but a simple thrall. Now I go to be with my beloved. In Oblivion, or Aetherius, or wherever he's managed to carve out a niche for himself up there. I’m still not entirely clear on that part."  
"What are your last commands for us then, O' Greatest of Thralls?"   
"The same as they have always been: Practice your Art. Advance the ways of Life through the study of Death. These things Honor your God. And do try not to be entirely evil about it, would you? It turns people off."  
"...yes my Lord."

And so under the light of both new moons and the New Moon, at 1 am sharp, the Living Thrall Vanus Galerion, once-enemy of necromancers everywhere, lays upon the Altar of the Revenant. Holding the newly purified Colossal Soul Gem to his chest, he sets himself alight. He screams in ecstasy as his body is consumed and his Soul and Power are transferred to the gem, and all the Devoted present drop to their knees in raptured awe. 

The Senior Eremite comes forth with a gorgeously carved and inlaid ebony dagger and lays a carefully contrived enchant upon it. The gem shatters and the remaining soul and spirit ascend through the Light, to join their God in the heavens.

And His Gift to us the Faithful? Blade of the Revenant: an enchanted dagger that can call even the most powerful dead back to serve. And will force all who are slain with it to do the wielders will - all for a small cost of your life force. But be careful not to let go of it once risen, for the dead only know the blade as its master, not the wielder...

**Author's Note:**

> Credit must go to [erlkoenig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlkoenig/pseuds/erlkoenig) and their story [echoes,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668738?view_full_work=true) for thier imagery of Vanus talking to the Revanant's moon, becasue that really is the best thing ever.


End file.
